The Beat That My Heart Skipped
by Just-a-Breath
Summary: "J'ai tellement peur de t'oublier, Draco" "Oublis la Malfoy, fais le pour elle" "Non, je ne la laisserai pas partir, jamais" "Elle est différente..." "Je l'aime Harry, je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal" "Si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps je lui aurait fait connaitre mon univers" "Parfois il faut faire des choix douloureux, j'ai fait le mien et je ne regrette rien...


Bien le bonjour très cher lecteur de fanfiction, je ne tiens pas a faire d'introduction trop longe ni trop compliqué. De toute manière ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici. Et si vous êtes arrivés sur cette page c'est certainement plus dû au hasard ou a la lecture du petit résumé (qui ne résume jamais très bien les histoires, soi dit en passant.) Alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose a vous dire.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

Ps: Sans avoir l'air de vouloir réclamer (bon un petit peu quand même) je tiens a vous dire que laisser une review c'est gratuit (quel scoop hein !?) Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message et pensez au sourire que vous m'offrirez en faisant ce petit geste simple ;)

**« La vie est un rêve effrayant » **

**Gladiator. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Le temps était gris, froid et un léger brouillard s'étendait sur la grande ville de Londres, tel un voile inquiétant et mystérieux. Malgré la froideur anormal pour un mois d'Aout, les Londoniens se baladaient, de ci de là, comme si rien n'avait changé et que cette journée n'était pas plus différente que celle d'hier.

Bien sur elle était différente.

Mais dans ce monde ci, l'étrangeté de cette journée restait tout simplement inexplicable et les gens continuaient de vivre sans vraiment se poser de questions, sans être totalement effrayer par la situation. Car lorsqu'on ne connait ni la cause ni la raison d'une chose, elle ne peux nous paraitre dangereuse et ne nous effraye pas comme elle le devrait !

Dans la foule désordonné qui déambule dans les rues de Londres il y avait une jeune fille, elle avait toujours vécut ici, et aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir ce monde lui avait toujours appartenu. Et bien qu'appartenant à cet univers, il y en avait un autre qui lui avait toujours tendu les bras. A onze ans elle apprenait sa nature de sorcière.

Oui, Hermione Granger avait toujours été balancé entre deux mondes, entre deux vies.

Elle marchait anxieusement entre les passants, se frayant un chemin à la hâte. Observant chaque personnes, chaque recoins pouvant abriter un Mangemort. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans un dédalle de ruelles vides. Il ne lui restait que quelques centaines de mètre avant de retrouver la sécurité du chemin de traverse. Elle marchait sans bruit, la peur au ventre et avant d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus elle se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait des voix qui provenait de la ruelle suivante.

« Rend le moi Shane, où est il ? Tu dois me le rendre maintenant ! » résonna une voix dur et grave.

« Je ne l'ai plus Royce » répondit une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Il va devoir en trouver une autre ailleurs ».

« Pour qui te prends tu ? Il ne te laissera pas vivre après ça ? » menaça-t-il.

La jeune fille se pétrifia, elle devait partir d'ici, ça ne la regardait pas après tout et puis que pouvait elle faire à part appeler la police. Elle ne devait pas s'en occuper, elle avait déjà assez de problème avec les mangemort pour se mettre à dos les mafieux du coin.

Elle s'approcha discrètement espèrent pouvoir passer devant la ruelle sans se faire remarquer, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une scène pareille se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Un homme à la carrure imposante se tenait face a un autre homme bien plus jeune au teint très pale, ce dernier était dos au mur et tentait de fuir son adversaire qui le maintenant par le col de la veste.

« Je crois même qu'il sera très heureux si je te tue maintenant, après tout pourquoi attendre. » Un sourire glaciale se dessina sur le visage de Royce.

« Alors vas y tue-moi ! Mais mon père ne laissera pas ma mort impunie, si c'est la guerre que tu veux alors fait le ! » Il fixait l'Homme tête haute avec une hargne et une volonté impressionnante.

« Lâchez-le ! » Hurla une voix désespérée.

Les deux homme tournèrent leur regard en direction d'Hermione. Elle se retourna pensant trouver quelqu'un derrière elle mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. C'était elle qui avait hurler, elle qui s'était avancée d'un pas pour s'interposer. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un clignement de cil pour que la situation devienne toute autre.

Le jeune homme se dégagea avec force, profitant de l'inattention du dénommé Royce et se mit a courir, attrapant la main de la jeune fille au passage.

« Cours, dépêche toi ! »

Sans essayer de comprendre, ni même de réfléchir, elle se mit a courir. Parcourant les rues de Londres avec un parfait inconnu…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Poudlard Express.

Le vent battait contre les vitres du train, la pluie dégringolait contre le verre en formant de légères perles qui se balançaient lentement sur la surface glissante. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer, c'était une agitation à la fois douce et brutal, puissante et pourtant si fragile.

L'orage qui éclatait à cet instant été le reflet d'une inéluctable force de caractère, brut et dangereuse.

La jeune fille posa doucement la main sur la vitre, suivant le chemin d'une gouttelette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent dans les ténèbres de la tempête.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure couleur fauve était assis à coté d'elle, la tête posé sur son épaule. Il avait l'air paisible et pourtant une légère ride d'angoisse était lisible sur son visage. Il n'avait certainement pas dormis aussi bien depuis des semaines. Cet été avait été dur pour chacun d'entre eux.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors, réveillant le garçon et ramenant Hermione à la réalité.

« On doit arriver dans environ dis minutes d'après le contrôleur. » Lança le jeune homme qui venait d'entrée, tout en s'asseyant face aux deux autres.

« Harry, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de revenir ! » Répliqua la jeune fille soucieuse.

« C'est la seule que nous ayons Herm. » Dit le jeune rouquin avec douceur qui venait de se réveiller. « Et puis je suis sur qu'Harry a raison à propos des Horcruxes, ils sont forcément à Poudlard ! »

Il y eu un silence pesant, tous se regardèrent n'osant rien ajouter et finalement le jeune brun se lança.

« La vraie question est de savoir si c'était une bonne idée que toi tu reviennes Mione ? »

Ron regarda son ami comme s'il était fou d'avoir osé poser cette question, non pas qu'il ne se l'était jamais posé, bien au contraire. Mais parce qu'il savait que la réaction de la jeune fille était pire qu'une bombe a retardement et il préférait ne pas être là pour voir ça.

Mais contre toute attente, elle resta étrangement calme.

« Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir Harry. » siffla-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la vitre.

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle la mine soucieuse.

« C'est trop dangereux pour toi. » dit il.

« Parce que ça ne l'ai pas pour toi peut être, ou pour Ron ? » Elle tourna la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens avec beaucoup d'intensité, tellement que le jeune Potter eu du mal à soutenir son regard.

« C'est différent et tu le sais parfaitement. » Il lui répondit doucement mais fermement.

« On a déjà discuter de tout ça, on s'est tous engagé vous vous souvenez ? » Lança-t-elle désespérément pour mettre fin à la conversation. Le train commença à ralentir, elle se leva, prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. « Vous venez !» Puis elle s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, partageant la même inquiétudes.

« Laisse tomber Harry, tu la connais, elle est bien trop têtue pour accepter le fait que les choses sont différentes maintenant. »

« Je sais, mais on a promis a ses parents qu'ils ne lui arriverait rien, qu'on la protègerait ! » Souffla le jeune Potter en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Et c'est-ce qu'on fera » Assura Ron, assenant une tape amicale à son meilleur ami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Tout les élèves étaient installés à leur table respective.

La grande salle semblait bien plus calme que d'habitude, le ciel ensorcelé était d'un gris sombre et l'on pouvait entendre le grondement de l'orage se propager sur chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

Les professeurs étaient assis à leur place comme chaque année, seulement aujourd'hui un homme manquait à l'appel. Albus Dumbledore n'était plus ici et le sombre et horrible Severus Rogues avait pris sa place.

Un raclement de gorge fut taire les quelques chuchotements d'étudiants. Le nouveau directeur se leva et pris la parole.

« Très chers élèves c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant toute chose je souhaiterais vous prévenir de quelques petites modifications du règlement mis en place cette année. Tout d'abord sachez que les retards ne seront plus excusés, vous devrez être à l'heure pour chacun de vos cours, sous peine de retenus. Le couvre feu ne sera maintenant plus à 21 heure mais mis en place a partir de 20 heure, si un élèves se trouve hors de son dortoir après cette heure ci, il sera sévèrement puni.

L'accès à la foret interdite reste comme vous le savez tous Interdite et si l'envie de vous y aventurer vous prend, sachez que nous n'irons pas y rechercher votre corps.

Enfin, si vous avez des questions ou des demandes à faire veuillez vous adresser aux nouveaux directeurs adjoints, Mr et Miss Carrow, qui seront également vos professeurs de Magie Combative ainsi que d'études des Moldus, qui sont je vous le rappel des matières obligatoires. Sur ce, bon repas ! »

Le repas apparut dans un silence mortuaire, suivit de tintements de couvert et de léger chuchotis.

« Merde, IL a plus d'emprise sur Poudlard que nous l'avions imaginé. » Murmura Harry le plus discrètement possible.

«Avec Rogues et maintenant les Carrow, à quoi tu t'attendais, IL est partout. » Répondis Ron tout en avalant une énorme cuillère de purée de citrouille.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face au cas désespérée qu'était son ami.

« Sérieusement Ron, comment fais-tu pour ne pas perdre l'appétit après ça ?! »

Le jeune garçon la regarda, avala ce qu'il avait en bouche, et lança d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

« C'est un don, je n'y peux rien. » Avant de lui sourire avec malice.

Les quelques élèves de Griffondor assez proche pour entendre, eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire face à l'optimisme du jeune Weasley.

Tous se regardèrent partageant ce même semblant de tranquillité, une seconde, une minute, c'était déjà bien plus qu'ils ne pouvait a présent se l'imaginer.

Hermione balaya la pièce du regard, Poudlard était toujours le même et pourtant il n'y avait plus rien de ce réconfort, de cette chaleurs qui l'avait habité les années passées. Comme si l'âme du château s'était éclipser, emportant avec lui sa magie. Cette pensé attrista la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Hermione, ça va ? » Demanda le jeune Potter avec inquiétude.

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête pour le rassurer, tout aller bien, pour l'instant. Mais les choses pouvaient changer avec tellement de rapidité que le simple fait « d'aller bien » ne voulait plus vraiment rien dire…

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis juste…fatigué. » Elle lui sourit avant de revenir a son assiette.

Au même instant le silence retomba dans la pièce lorsque le nouveau directeur se leva, il s'avança face aux étudiants, faisant trainer sa longue cape sombre sur les dalles de la Grande salle. Enfin, après quelques secondes il se mit à parler.

«Je vous demande à tous d'être très attentifs, demain chaque élève devra passer un test d'aptitude, se test reflètera votre niveau, vos capacités d'apprentissages, vos connaissances et nous donnera de précieux indices sur votre personnalité. Vous trouverez la liste de passage accrochée dans chaque salle commune demain matin. » Il regarda la grande horloge, cette dernière sonna sous les coups de 20h. « Il est l'heure, regagner vos salles communes, le vrai travail commencera dès demain. »

Tout le monde commença alors à vider les lieux sous le regard des Carrows, installaient de chaque coté de la porte, ils scrutaient les étudiants comme des hyènes affamés, un sourire cruelle gravé sur leurs visages.

Lorsque le trio passa la porte Hermione sentit une vague de froid se rependre le longue de sa colonne vertébral, le frère Carrow la fixait et ont pouvait lire dans son regard le mal, le mal à l'état pur, poignant, brulant de haine et anormalement vide de toute sensibilité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Dans la salle commune de Griffondor, chacun s'adonnaient à la pénible taches de vider ses valises pour ranger leurs affaires consciencieusement dans les malles qui bordait chaque lits à baldaquins.

Hermione venait tout juste de terminer quand elle entendit un léger bruit métallique frapper le sol. Elle s'accroupit et commença à chercher sur les dalles de pierres, faisant parcourir ses doigts sur la surface froide du sol. Elle vit alors un petit scintillement près du pied de son lit, elle tendis la main pour le ramasser. C'était un pendentif en argent simple mais magnifique, représentant un dragon aux reflets bleutés, la chaine était très fine, si fine qu'on croirait presque pouvoir la briser simplement en la touchant.

D'où venait-il, à qui appartenait-il ? Tant de questions…et la jeune fille n'avait aucune réponses. Il avait certainement du s'accrocher à sa robe lorsque tout le monde était sortie de la grande salle, les élèves s'était tous un peu marché sur les pieds à ce moment là. Sur cette pensée elle glissa la chaine doucement dans un de ses livres et l'enferma dans son coffre, son propriétaire allait surement finir par le réclamer, en attendant il était en sureté.

Hermione finit par s'allonger dans ses draps froids, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser a quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle s'était déjà endormie profondément.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Le lendemain la jeune fille descendit les marches rapidement pour rejoindre les garçons installaient sur les canapés près de la cheminée, d'autres étaient rassemblés en masse près du tableau d'affichage. Elle se dirigeât d'abord vers la foule, se frayant un chemin pour enfin voir la fameuse liste. Après quelques instant a chercher son nom, elle dut se rendre a l'évidence. Elle n'avait pas était inscrite. Aucune Hermione Granger.

Elle se sentit vaciller, se retint contre le mur pour ne pas tomber mais rien à faire elle n'arrivait pas a calmer la rage qui la prenait aux trippes. Comment pouvaient-ils, comment osaient t'ils ? Faire comme si elle ne méritait même pas d'être ici, elle, l'abomination aux yeux des mangemort. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, elle n'était pas qu'une sang de bourbe, elle était une sorcière avant tout, et une sorcière hors d'elle.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la liste et tomba sur la dernière phrase inscrite. « Pour tout renseignement veuillez vous adresser à l'un des directeurs adjoints. » Des renseignements, elle allait leurs en donner. Sans attendre une secondes de plus elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame sans prêter attention aux appels désespéré de ses amis.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, leurs montrer qu'elle valait autant que les autres et que son sang était loin d'être le plus sale.

Elle avança rapidement dans les couloirs, son cœur battant à tout rompre et ses mains tremblantes se balançant au rythme de sa démarche. Elle bouscula tout se qui passait sur son chemin ne prêtant pas attention à leurs exclamations indignés.

Enfin elle ralentit quand elle eut atteint son but, la plaque qui bordait la grande porte en bois portait l'inscription suivante, « A. & A. Carrow ».

Après un instant d'hésitation elle frappa à la porte, quelques secondes plus tard Alecto Carrow se tenait face a elle, le visage dur et glacial.

« Que puis-je pour vous Miss…Granger, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Soudain Hermione se rappela a qui elle avait a faire, les Carrow étaient des mangemorts, des fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais la colère l'avait tellement aveuglé qu'elle en avait oublié leurs dangerosités. Maintenant il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il ne lui restait plus qu'a faire face.

« Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème dans l'affichage des listes. » Finit elle par dire.

« Et bien moi je crois que l'erreur n'est pas sur les listes Miss. » Assura la sorcière d'une voix pleine de dégout. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai des tests a faire passer. » Elle passa devant la jeune fille sans lui accorder un regard.

« Hermione. » Harry arriva vers elle en courant, lui attrapa le bras et la força a lui faire faire. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de te mettre à dos les Carrow. » La colère durcissait ses traits.

« Je les aurais sur mon dos de toute façon, ils me refusent le test, tu crois vraiment que je puisse laisser passer ça ? Je veux qu'ils reconnaissent enfin ce que je suis. » Répondit elle suppliant d'un regard le garçon pour qu'il comprenne.

« Pas comme ça Herm, pas dans ton état. »

« Au contraire Harry s'est exactement le bon moment. » Elle réussit a se défaire de la prise du jeune Potter et en quelques enjambées rattrapa la mangemort.

« Vous devez me tester ! » Lui hurla-t-elle.

La sorcière se retourna doucement pour faire face à cette jeune effrontée. L'air s'alourdit brutalement et plusieurs élèves qui passaient dans le coins s'arrêtèrent même de respirer en attendant la suite des évènements.

« Si tel est votre souhait, commençons.» Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage et d'un geste de la main elle ordonna a Hermione d'avancer.

« Ici, maintenant ? » S'étonna la jeune sorcière.

« Les couloirs de Poudlard ne seraient ils pas à votre gout Miss ? »

Hermione ne répondis pas, sachant qu'elle n'aurait fait qu'aggraver encore plus son cas et s'avança vers la directrice adjointe.

« Je suis prêtes. » Lança Hermione la tête haute, un silence de mort régna pendant un instant, vite brisé par la voix stridente d'Alecto Carrow.

« Test numéro un, connaissance magique. » La sorcière fit apparaitre un parchemin de plusieurs pages. « Vous avez dix minutes pour tout remplir.»

« Seulement dix ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Vous feriez mieux de commencer, au lieu de poser d'inutiles questions. Plus que 9 minutes.» Elle sourie de toute ses dents, savourant le désarroi de sa proie. Au bout des neuf minutes Hermione lui tendit le parchemin.

« Test numéro deux, maintenant voyons le plus important, où se situe votre niveau en magie. » Elle leva sa baguette et lança son premier sortilège. « Incarcerem. »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas a se faire attaquer si rapidement, si soudainement, heureusement elle était rapide et agile. La jeune sorcière esquiva le sortilège en se jetant sur le coté, elle ne mit qu'un battement de cil avant de pouvoir se relever pourtant un deuxième sortilège lui fut lancer, elle formula un protego le plus rapidement possible, suivit d'un expeliarmus qui n'atteignit malheureusement pas sa cible.

« Hermione ! » Hurla Harry près à la défendre contre l'horrible mangemort.

« Ne t'en mêle pas Harry, quoi qu'il arrive ne fait rien ! » Le foudroya son amie du regard.

A nouveau les sortilèges fusèrent, devenant de plus en plus puissant au fur et a mesure que les minutes passaient. La sœur Carrow commença vite a s'impatienter, tout ne se passait pas comme prévue et la sang de bourbe était bien plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, il fallait que cela cesse. Elle lança alors un sortilège qui fit trembler le sol, déstabilisant la jeune fille et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle lui lança une nouvelle salve de sort alors qu'elle était au sol, Hermione esquiva miraculeusement le premier mais ne put empêcher le deuxième sortilège de la frapper.

« Endoloris! »

De la douleur, rien que de la douleur, frappante, cuisante, atrocement douloureuse et terriblement amer. Une lumière blanche, des cris et l'obscurité, complète et terrifiante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste le vent qui soufflait entre les arbres, faisant balancer les branches et frétiller les feuilles. Deux personnes était debout au milieu d'une petite clairière, seulement illuminé par le faible clair de lune.

« J'attend ton rapport, Alecto, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demanda la voix froide et inhumaine d'un monstre.

« Mon maitre, nous avons testé tout les élèves et malheureusement beaucoup d'entre eux se sont révélés être des incapables. » Répondit la femme avec désespoir. « Mais nous y travaillerons. » Ajouta elle en voyant l'humeur de son maitre décroitre a grande vitesse.

« Je l'espère bien, autre chose ? » Dit il avec lassitude.

« Et bien, au contraire certains se sont montrer extrêmement talentueux, dont l'un des nôtres, le jeune Malfoy et il y a aussi une jeune fille mais je crains que cela ne vous déplaise, j'ai été moi-même surprise et je pense que nous devrions faire des recherches sur elle.

« De qui s'agit il ? » Lança le mage noire avec curiosité.

« Hermione Granger. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Beaucoup de choses et très peu d'éclaircissements, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait le charme d'une fiction. Pourquoi continuer de lire quelque chose si l'on connait déjà la fin.

J'espère en tout cas que vos petits cerveaux sont entrés en ébullition après ce petit chapitre.

Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Quand ? je ne pourrais le dire avec certitude, mes cours à la fac me prennent énormément de temps. Mais très bientôt je vous le promet.

Xoxo

Clo


End file.
